


Only One For Me

by orphan_account



Series: Maybe I Could Love You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, here’s part two i guess, not all of my works are gonna be like this crack i swear, uhhhh smut again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bokuto has a question that only Akaashi can answer.





	Only One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmm okay so ,,,,,, here’s uh ,,,, the next part of this since y’all seemed to like it, which is much appreciated!!!! i hope you enjoy, more notes at the bottom!

Today was the day. 

Today was the day Bokuto was going to ask Akaashi to be his mate. He’d thought hard about it, set his mind on it, done everything perfect for it and had even gone so far as to ask Ennoshita to let him have Akaashi all night. 

When Kuroo dragged Daichi down to the harem, Bokuto readily offered to tag along. 

“You’re awfully fidgety today, Bo. Is something the matter?” Daichi asked as Bokuto paced by him for the 7th time, across the lobby. 

“Huh?“ he stopped, turning a look towards Daichi. “Oh! No, nothing’s wrong. Not yet, at least,” he muttered, dragging his hands through his flat hair and looking away while beginning to pace again. 

Usually he would spike it, but he knew Akaashi liked it better down, because the last time he’d forgotten to spike it, Akaashi had yanked him into his room and demanded to be fucked right then. 

“Not yet? Bo, what is going through your head?” Daichi sounded concerned, but then, that was how he always sounded. 

Bokuto waved his shaky hand, trying to keep it together. “I just have something important on my mind. Don’t worry about it.”

Daichi hummed, clearly not satisfied, but before he could pry more, there was the pitter-patter of bare feet running down the hall, and Bokuto’s nose caught a whiff of a familiar floral scent. 

As he turned around, Akaashi burst into the room and stood in the doorway, hand on the wall, chest heaving slightly. He’d just ran from the baths. His hair was dripping wet and his clothes stuck to him, rather attractively. 

“Akaashi!” he yelped, swallowing. “Hi! Hello! Um, you, um, you look-“

“Why didn’t you come see me? Or send for me? I would have come, Bokuto.” the soft voice ripped his heart to shreds. 

He took a step towards Akaashi, measuring his reaction. When Akaashi didn’t react, Bokuto stopped moving and folded his hands behind his back, glancing at Daichi, who nodded and moved away. 

“I got busy, very busy, and I,” Bokuto saw Akaashi’s gaze harden, “I was making a very important decision. I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you.” 

Akaashi blinked. Bokuto sighed and moved towards him, just slightly. 

“It was an important decision. I promise I would’ve sent for you, but I was really distracted.” 

Akaashi gave a curt nod. “And you made this decision?” 

Bokuto nodded, unable to keep himself from stepping closer. “I did.” 

“And? How did it turn out?” 

Bokuto could see each individual eyelash surrounding the stark blue of his eyes. He shrugged slightly. “Don’t know yet.” 

Akaashi flicked his eyes up at Bokuto’s. “You don’t know?” 

Bokuto leaned closer to Akaashi, his nose seeking out that mesmerizing hibiscus scent. “No. I haven’t asked yet.”

Akaashi’s head tilted back and Bokuto touched his nose to Akaashi’s scent gland. He inhaled deeply. 

“You haven’t asked? You spent two weeks thinking about it and you didn’t even ask?” Akaashi’s breath stuttered. 

Bokuto took a step forward, lightly pushing Akaashi towards his bedroom. “Nope, didn’t ask.” 

Akaashi’s hands came up and wrapped around Bokuto’s biceps, and he tugged Bokuto into his room. 

“Why haven’t you asked?” he whispered as Bokuto slid the heavy door shut, running gentle fingers over the golden cloth. 

Bokuto turned and pinned Akaashi with his eyes. “I hadn’t seen you yet.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened, and he gasped a little. “It was about me?” 

Bokuto nodded, then walked towards Akaashi. “I made up my mind to ask you something, Keiji.” 

Akaashi’s cheeks turned pink at the use of his name. “Wh-what were you gonna ask?” 

Bokuto stopped about a foot away from Akaashi. He studied his face, the open curiosity and the hidden nervousness, and as he stared into his eyes, he nodded. 

He sat down next to Akaashi on the bed and leaned back on his hands. “Well, you know that I like you very much, Keiji. And I think that you like me back. So-“ 

“I do,” Akaashi whispered, eyes averted. 

Bokuto sat up straight. “You do? Oh, that’s great! It means it won’t be weird to ask you to be my mate! Oh, Keiji, I’m so excited!” 

He heard a choked gasp next to him. Akaashi’s face was bright red, and he was looking everywhere but Bokuto, a hand over his nose. Bokuto realized what he’d said and slapped both hands over his mouth. 

Akaashi cleared his throat and his voice came too soft. “Why me? Why would you ask me that?” 

Bokuto could only imagine the thoughts going through Akaashi’s head. He knew Akaashi underestimated himself a lot, and he’d never liked that, but he knew that Akaashi was probably thinking of all the ways this could be a joke, and why he wasn’t good enough for Bokuto. 

“Because I like you, Keiji. I like you so much it hurts to be away from you. I like how pretty you are,” he touched Akaashi’s cheek with his knuckle, “I like how smart you are,” he kissed Akaashi’s forehead, “I like how you don’t treat me like a child, like everyone else. I like how I feel when I’m with you. And I want to feel like this all the time. I want to be with you, Keiji, I really do.” 

He looked at Akaashi, who had tears in his eyes and running down his face. He waved his hands frantically and started wiping Akaashi’s eyes with his sleeves. 

“Oh don’t cry, please don’t cry, it’s not that bad, is it? Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cr-mmph!” 

He was interrupted by Akaashi grabbing his face and kissing him. He was surprised for a moment and then he fell into the kiss, dropping one hand down to Akaashi’s waist and sliding the other into his damp curls. 

Akaashi pulled back with a gasp and locked his arms around Bokuto’s neck. “It’s not bad. Not at all. It’s wonderful, Bokuto.”

“Koutarou,” he corrected absentmindedly as he ran his fingers through Akaashi’s curls. “Soo...is that a yes, you’ll be my mate, or you need time to think about it?”

Akaashi leaned into Bokuto’s hand and looked at him with half lidded eyes, and Bokuto caught the heavy scent of arousal and paused in his caressing to look at Akaashi with wide eyes. 

“I don’t need to think about this,” he paused, and then said in a sultry voice, “Koutarou. I’ve already thought about it, while you were away.”

Bokuto continued stroking Akaashi’s curls. “And what did you decide?” he asked, trying his hardest to keep his nerves out of his voice. 

Akaashi smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Akaashi leaned forward, his face inches from Bokuto’s face. 

“Yes,” he breathed out against Bokuto’s lips, and Bokuto crushed Akaashi against him with a palm flat on his back. 

Akaashi’s hands slid under his shirt and Bokuto literally ripped it off, tearing a couple stitches in his haste. He pulled at Akaashi’s shirt and was given permission to remove it with a gentle hum. He leaned into Akaashi until he was laid out flat on the bed under him. 

With gentle hands, Bokuto pulled Akaashi’s pants off and slid his hands across his thighs, following his fingers with soft kisses and nips. After leaving several red marks on his thighs, and flipping him over, Akaashi starting squirming. 

“Koutarou, come on. I want you,” he whined.

Bokuto licked his fingers, getting them wet before sliding one into Akaashi with no resistance whatsoever, and Bokuto’s eyebrows raised. 

“What’s this?” he pushed another finger in without resistance and Akaashi bit out a soft moan. Bokuto leaned over Akaashi, pressing his lips against the shell of his ear. “Have you been practicing, Keiji?”

Bokuto watched as Akaashi’s ears and shoulders turned red. He wiggled a third finger in and Akaashi groaned. 

“Have you, Keiji?” he spread his fingers. “Answer me.”

“Yes! Yes, I’ve been practicing,” he gasped out. 

Bokuto moved his fingers in and out slowly. He licked at Akaashi’s collarbone, relishing the high pitched hum he got. “Hey, you think I could fit another finger?”

Akaashi gasped and slapped backwards at Bokuto. “Don’t, don’t do that. Just fuck me tonight, Kou. Please, please claim me.”

Bokuto sighed, and with a quick twist, pulled his fingers out and pressed his dick up against Akaashi. With a kiss pressed to his spine, Bokuto pushed into Akaashi, both of them groaning in relief. 

“Fuck, Keiji,” he growled, holding still as best he could. 

Akaashi nodded jerkily. “I know, I know. Move, please, Kou.”

Bokuto obliged, rocking his hips slowly, the way Akaashi liked it. He watched Akaashi’s hands clench in the sheets and picked up the pace a notch. The moan he got in response made his hips jerk and he slammed into Akaashi harder than he’d meant to. 

“Oh gods, do that again, do it again,: Akaashi yelped, his shoulders flexing and his knuckles turning white. 

Bokuto wasn’t going to argue. He picked up the pace and pounded into Akaashi, who started moaning louder and louder. Bokuto leaned forward and draped his body against Akaashi’s, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. 

He slid a hand around and gripped at Akaashi’s dick, relishing in the way he clenched down on Bokuto and moaned even louder. He opened his mouth over Akaashi’s neck as he screamed a moan and came, body tightening as Bokuto’s teeth sank into him, and he came into Akaashi.

Bokuto rolled over onto his side, tucking Akaashi against his chest, licking lovingly over the bloody bite on his neck. 

“Are you alright, Keiji?”

Akaashi sighed and pressed his face into the pillow. “I’m fine, Koutarou. I’ve never been better.”

Bokuto smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck. Akaashi rolled over and pushed his nose into Bokuto’s jaw.

“Ennoshita’s gonna be so mad.”

“We’ll worry about that tomorrow. Get some rest before the next round.” he pressed his nose into Akaashi’s soft curls. 

He felt Akaashi smile into his jaw.

“Hey, Keiji?”

“Hm?”

“Mark me next round?”

Akaashi’s fingers dug into his chest. “You mean it?”

“Absolutely. I want to be yours, too!”

“Then I will. Koutarou-”

“I know.” he held Akaashi a little tighter. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay yay! you made it to the end! most of this was written at 4am, but thank christ for betas am i right? there’s gonna be one or two more that i’m going to do, but if you’d like me to do a specific ship, message me on tumblr at bookishascanbe like always! y’all are wonderful and i appreciate each and every one of you for reading this (also i have a matsuhana in the works ;))  
xoxo kitten <3


End file.
